Watching The Moon
by parkdale
Summary: Charlie thinks having one of Bella's cousins over may remedy her depression, but Bella soon finds out that her childhood best friend may be more closer connected to vampires than she could ever imagine. Set during New Moon.
1. Chapter 1: Pink

A/N: No copyright infringement intended.

Concept inspired by Buffy The Vampire Slayer, with totally new rules for dealing with sparkly vampires.

**Watching The Moon: Pink**

I was scrubbing the invisible grime on the bathroom tiles with a toothbrush when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up into the driveway. I continued cleaning but stopped when I heard two of the car doors slam shut and two distinctive sets of footsteps, Charlie's almost soft thud-thud, and then the sharp knocking on the concrete of heels, a woman's heels. I sprang up from my position on the bathroom floor, violently ripping off the cleaning gloves from my hands. I tiptoed in a rush to the stairs, where I bent my head out to look down to the front door. I could hear muffled voices, a giggle and then the loud ear splitting sound of someone popping bubble gum.

"I'm sure Bella will be pleasantly surprised with your visit," I heard Charlie say, he dragged in two large black leather suitcases.

"Hm," the voice said, still chewing her gum. Even the short "hm" that came from her mouth was lined with a bit of apathy and aloofness.

"Bella!?" Charlie called out.

I dashed from where I was, trying to make it seem like I wasn't standing there the whole time. I walked down the stairs, still trying to get a look at the woman who stood next to Charlie. "Yeah?" I asked meekly.

Charlie moved out of the way of the woman, and instantly I realized I had overestimated her age, she was a girl, probably my age, give or take one or two years. She wore tight black jeans, the new cut that I saw in fashion magazines, a bright yellow cardigan with only the top buttoned and underneath that a moss green shirt, and her shoes, the heels that made the noise that made me jump, worn out silver glitter heels. I looked up at her face, a coy smile on her full lips.

"Hey," she said, her voice airy.

"Madeline?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She grinned, "I knew you wouldn't forget me." She opened her arms out towards me and I met her in a tight hug.

"I...can't," I began to let out, feeling my ribs crush against my lungs.

She let go of the tight grip she had on me, "Sorry, I have that way with people."

Charlie laughed, "She almost suffocated me at air port."

Madeline shrugged, her icy blue eyes twinkling. Madeline was my cousin, daughter of Charlie's older brother Calvin. She, like her parents was beautiful, one of the only normal humans I ever considered on par with the Cullens. Her usual skin tone was bronze, typical of a girl from a southern California beach town, but now her skin was paler, it was like mine. Her long wavy platinum blond hair was still platinum blond, but it was stick straight now and cut into a short bob. Her face used to be soft and childlike, angelic even, but now it was worn, rugged, beaten, like as if she had gone through a war. She was still very tall, standing at 5'11'' and her body was still very athletic, but her personality had changed, she wasn't always this calm, always this tranquil. Everyone used to call her jitterbug because she was always so lively, so talkative. She couldn't find enough ways to expend her energy. Sometimes she would just tap her foot or wiggle her fingers where she stood, but here she was, her hands folded across her chest, still as a statue.

"So," I said awkwardly placing my arm across my belly, "What brings you to Forks?"

"Oh right, Charlie didn't tell you," she said casually running her hand through her hair. "Dad has to be in Hong Kong for the year on business, and I decided it would be reasonable to try to finish my senior year in an American high school. Not that it makes a different though, I'm already accepted."

"You have been?" I asked, "Where? How?"

"Columbia," she said nonchalantly, "Early decision." She picked up her luggage effortlessly, "Where to?"

"Oh right," Charlie interrupted, "Why don't you go put your bags upstairs, we'll have to go pick up the furniture from Ronald's."

Ronald's was the store where most of Fork's dumped it's unused things, from televisions, to radios, to dressers, to beds. Sure, sometimes he would get a deal on something new, but either it was too ugly, ridiculously over priced, or gone too quickly. I hoped Charlie would have something planned or else he would be in for a world of disappointment. I followed behind her, a little worried that she would start going through my things, not that she'd find anything. I was an empty shell, I didn't need a diary to remind me.

"Woah," she said, "Your room looks so," her sentence trailed on.

"Yeah, I don't really spend time in here," I said, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"It shows," she said, putting her luggage in a corner of the room next to a window. "You don't mind if I rummage through here? I kinda wanna change my shoes." She leaned down and pulled the zipper back on the suitcase.

"So," I said, trying to spark up a conversation, "How has everything been?"

"Well you know," she said as she changed into a pair of purple canvas sneakers, "Just, I don't know. I've been busy."

"You lost your tan," I noted.

"Well doesn't make sense for me to be out in the daytime."

"What?" I asked trying to figure out her response.

"So, where are we going?" she asked when she was done, dodging my question.

"Uhm, I think Charlie reserved something at Ronald's. Its like Forks' dumping ground. We'll have to take my truck though, I doubt you can fit a bed on Charlie's cruiser."

She let out a laugh and followed me down the stairs. When we got down, Charlie was already gone, and so was his cruiser. I couldn't help but think that was all an elaborate ploy to get me to have friends again. Well I had Jake, but after the morning's encounter I doubted he'd ever want to see me again. Maybe with Madeline here I wouldn't be so empty, I wouldn't be that zombie again. I just needed someone with me, someone that could respond to me, remind me that I'm still alive, to give me a reason to move on. Sometimes I sat at home, waiting for Edward to come home, then the cynical part of me knew he would never be back, and that my depression had to move on. My cynical side died with Edward and the vampires. How could I be cynical, how could I be rational when I was surrounded by a world of fantasy?

We hopped into the truck, chatting along the way about minuscule things, nothing important. It was like we were both trying to hide things from each other. We tried talking about movies, but then we both realized we had no clue what was playing. It was the same with television and current events, so we finally settled to talk about something we didn't mind sharing, our past together. We talked about California, going to the beach and me almost drowning in her swimming pool. About getting lost at the mall and hiding out in the Toy R Us because we thought it was the only place that was safe.

"I am really in love with this car," she said passing her hand across the door.

"Really?" I asked. "I mean I've grown to love it, but it's more out of necessity."

"I'll trade you," she said, her hands touching the dashboard.

I laughed, "What do I get in return."

"A silver shiny Volvo," she said.

Volvo. Edward. Ugh, I tried to hide my chagrin at the word Volvo. It would be too soon if I never saw a Volvo again.

"I guess you don't like."

"I don't," I said harshly, finishing her sentence before she could say another word.

The remainder of the ten minute ride to Ronald's was awkwardly silent. Occasionally I would catch her letting out air, as if she was about to say something, but she never got around to saying a word to me. When we got to Ronald's I wanted to say something to her but I couldn't find the words, I'd figured once we were inside a conversation about the beds had to be forced.

"Well, we're here," I said parking the truck with it's trunk towards the storefront.

"I can see," Madeline said mockingly. I could feel the sourness of her words. I didn't blame her, I didn't do much to encourage happiness.

When I opened the car door, the sun shined through, almost igniting the interior of the truck with sunlight. For a brief moment I stopped to admire my scar, still glittering in the sunlight, until I felt a hard grasp on my hand. I could feel the bones of my wrist pressing against each other, and a sharp pain on my skin. My hand was beginning to feel heavy with the loss of circulation

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

Madeline was examining my hand, moving it back and forth, into the sunlight and back where the sunlight didn't reach it. "How did you get this?!" she demanded, holding up my hand to my face.

"I-I-I," I stuttered, what was I supposed to tell her? I got bit by a glitter monster?

"Tell me!" She said, fury building in her voice.

"I can't," I let out, "I can't tell you." I tried to fight back from her sharp grip but I felt as powerless as I did when James had me captive.

She finally let go of my hand, perhaps out of sympathy for my hand or utter frustration. I was still trying to soothe the pain in my wrist when I saw, out of the corner of my eye, the same beautiful shimmer I saw on Edward in the meadow. The same heavenly shimmer that was on my hand. I turned around in fear, I didn't remember her blue eyes being anything but blue. Could it be? Could she be a vampire? I had my answer when I looked at her. She had taken off the cardigan and there on her arms where scattered bites, all shining. They extended from her arm to her neck, but I couldn't even see the scars where the sunlight didn't hit. She looked beautiful, but so mangled.

"How?" I asked my voice faint, only a whisper.

She looked at me, her face full of sorrow. She didn't say anything, perhaps waiting for me to fill in the blanks but I couldn't even begin to imagine what was the reason behind the bites. Who did it? Why did they bite her? How did she survive? How wasn't she a vampire by now? She saw my puzzled face and finally breathed in a mouthful air for what she was about to tell me.

"That's the price you pay," she said, looking back down to her scars, glittering like stars, "When you kill vampires."


	2. Chapter 2: The Rabbit

**Chapter 2: The Rabbit**

_This chapter is told in Madeline's perspective, it will jump back to Bella in the next chapter. The perspectives will be changing, so keep an eye out._

No copyright infringement intended.

She looked at me dumbfounded, her eyes glistening as they grew larger in shock. She glared at me, waiting for me to finish my story, but I didn't know what to say, I hoped she would make her own assumptions about the situation.

"You," she finally let out breathlessly, "You kill vampires?"

I nodded my head

"But," she paused to look away from me, "But how?"

"Its," I began stretching my hand to meet hers, "A long story."

"I have time," she replied, staring back at me.

"I-I-I don't know where to begin." There was so much to tell her, so much to explain, not to mention the fact that I has some questions of my own to ask her.

"Well," she shifted in her seat, "How?"

I rolled my eyes, could she ask a different question? "I'll start at the beginning."

'When the world began, it was ruled by three god siblings, Bejvi, Mylia, and Yekda. Yekda had created the human race out of boredom and he enjoyed watching them suffer with the ailments his brother Bejvi provided. Mylia soon became fond of the humans, and behind her brothers' backs she helped them. They soon began to pay reverence to her. With their reverence, Mylia grew stronger. Her brothers became jealous of her and planned to strip her of her divinity and grant her a human life. But even combined, Bejvi and Yedka were no match for Mylia. She banished Yekda to the center of the earth, where he was doomed for eternity to guard over the souls of people who had been wicked in their human life.

Mylia sent Bejvi to the human world, but he still kept some of his divinity. He shimmered in the sunlight, but not as striking as the gods. You see, the gods shone like sunlight all the time, so much so that no human could set eyes on them. Bejvi got a downgraded, so to say. He kept his strength and his speed, as long as his other acute senses. He also kept his thirst. The Gods fed on the lives and the reverences of the people on the earth. Bejvi was starving, no one was worshiping him, they all feared him. Out of rage he bit a human and soon found that their blood satisfied his other worldly thirst. He usually killed all of those he captured but was astonished by the beauty of one boy he kept captive. He bit him, but did not drain him. Soon the boy's blood was replaced by Bejvi's and he took on the same traits as him. Bejvi soon began to infect the human populous, building an army to get his immortality back.

Mylia saw the destruction Bejvi was causing and she formulated a plan. She came down from her kingdom to earth and appeared as a rabbit to her most devoted follower, the highest priestess of Mylia's church. The priestess was kind hearted and did not kill the rabbit, even though she was starving. Mylia spoke to the priestess and infused her with her own blood. The priestess now had power of her own, the power to stop Bejvi and his army. Her sheer presence could weaken Bejvi and any of his kind. The priestess's blood also became irresistible to Bejvi, it called out to him like a beacon.

It was only a matter of time before Bejvi found the priestess, she was irresistible. She fought back, wounding him, but soon he took the upper hand in the battle. The priestess ran back to Mylia's temple, begging for Mylia to kill her because she could not stop Bejvi. Mylia told the priestess to give in, that she was too weak to stop him. The priestess obeyed and waited for Bejvi outside of the temple. When he came, she offered her neck to him, and he took his prize without haste. When Bejvi bit her, as soon as her blood touched his lips, he was out cold, dead. The priestess cut up his body, using his bones as weapons against the others of his kind.

But the plague was still spreading, and soon the priestess would die, her powers did not make her immune to aging. Mylia assured her that her trait would be carried on her children, a select few of her kind per generation."

"So, thats what you are, a descendant of the priestess," she comprehended.

"Yes, I am. I am Madeline Swan, vampire killer, member of the Order of Mylia, and I'm also impatient to get that bed in this truck because we need to get home and discuss this further."


	3. Chapter 3: Hypnotize

No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: This is told in Edward's POV, sorry for the slow update, Edward is hard to write.

**Hypnotize**

Rio de Janiero, Brazil

1:42 AM

The sea blew another breeze my way, it flowed through my hair, picking up stubborn bronze strands and making them dance to it's frenzied rhythm. I hated standing here, like an idiot, in a dead end. Dead scent, that's all there was. No more leads, no more clues, just nothing. Even a brick wall would be good, but I hit nothing, I was chasing her and now I felt like after miles and miles of a steady track I just fell into a big white nothingness. I was infuriated, more than I should have been. Maybe this fury was a good thing, maybe if I could jump back on my track I could go backwards and see where I went wrong, see where I strayed off course. This was my only choice, I had to go back where I had the last solid scent.

But If I went back, would it still be there? Would her scent still linger? Could I find the vampire who told me she was in Brazil? I couldn't possibly shake more out of him, he was telling me the truth, or as much as he knew.

I wasn't good at this game, and she knew it. She had stood side by side with one of the greatest trackers alive. She knew all his tricks, knew how he would find someone, making her know how I could not. I wouldn't call her clever, no, far from it. She was lucky, lucky to have found him, and lucky to have learned from him.

I was so angry with myself, for being so stupid, so inexperienced. Who was I fooling? Did I really think I could possibly ever hunt her down? Yes, I did, I was sure of it. I had to, I had no other choice. I had exposed Bella to this world, and now it was my duty to shield her from it, for as long as she lived. It hurt so much, to be aware of her, to know that she was out there alive and I couldn't be with her. I wouldn't allow myself to. But sometimes the memories of her face, her voice, her warm grip on my cold hands, they were enough to propel me forward. She had brightened up my life, she was the one shred of hope in a life that I knew was not worth living. If I lived, if I carried on, if I persevered, it was for her.

"Are you sure you don't want something to drink sir?" the waiter asked in a thick Portuguese accent. I frightened him, he wanted me to leave the terrace, tips weren't a priority when it came to people like me.

"I think I'll take my leave," I said, gracefully lifting myself from my seat. He smiled an awkward smile at me, then turned away, glad to have me gone.

I walked to the glistening street, shining with the lights of cars and neon signs. It was so loud, people were yelling, in and outside of their heads. The girls, tan and voluptuous, walked in the street, clad in their skimpy tacky clothing. Some of them sparkled, some of them stood out in day glow colors, but they were all so stupid. Parading around like that, they could be so easily charmed into luring away to some dark alley, where they would be so easily subdued. Some of them wouldn't be missed, no one would look for them, and I hadn't stayed nearly long enough here to be even considered a blip on the radar. It was so easy and so tempting. My throat burned with the memory of warm human blood flowing through my mouth.

I laughed, knowing that if I could resist Bella, I could resist any other temptation presented before me.

"Bella," I said out loud, I loved saying her name, because I knew the positive memories out weighed the negative ones. She was the greatest joy I ever felt in my life, and even though I was miles and miles away from her, I still felt the same elation I felt when I was close to her.

I started to walk, with a smile plastered on my face. I didn't see the street before me. All I saw was Bella. I didn't care about anything else in the world. The cars wouldn't hurt, the people around me couldn't possibly stand in my way. I walked and I walked and I walked. I could say I felt tired, that my feet felt weary, that hunger burned in my chest, but I didn't, all I thought about was Bella. That was enough, she was all I needed to get back to Forks.


End file.
